


Icarus and His Sun

by hopefulheartsinthesky



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulheartsinthesky/pseuds/hopefulheartsinthesky
Summary: Icarus flew too close to the sun to find love; Grantaire will, in his own way, do the same.Modern era one-shot featuring painter Grantaire.





	Icarus and His Sun

The pungent smell of alcohol flooded Enjolras’ senses the moment he stepped into the apartment; despite dating Grantaire for over two years and sharing a living space for half of it, he hadn’t quite accustomed himself to this nightly occurrence. He shrugged off his jacket with a huff before tossing his shoulder bag onto an empty couch. 

“Hey, love, I’m home,” he called out; he got a response in the form of a loud thud.

With an exasperated sigh, Enjolras made his way to the bedroom, preparing himself for the worst. With his luck, something god awful might have panned out during the day. His self motivation was proven fruitless, however, when he found Grantaire shirtless, hunched over a painting. His chest was covered in paint, primarily yellow. The only thing noticeably out of place was a cup of murky water, which had seemingly fallen to the floor - logically, it was that cup that made the thud. Resting one hand on Grantaire’s shoulder, Enjolras smiled softly.

“Really, dear, you couldn’t at least clean up the water?” he teased, though Grantaire barely even noticed him.

Upon leaning over his boyfriend’s shoulder, Enjolras got his first decent look at the painting. Grantaire portrayed the classic myth of Icarus falling after flying too close to the sun. Detailed enough that anyone could seemingly reach in and touch the sky, the art featured traditional aspects of the tale. However, there were subtle characteristics included that made it his own. Apollo, looking down from his place on his golden chariot, looked remarkably like Enjolras; Icarus himself, however, looked nearly identical to Grantaire, scars and all. Enjolras tilted his head to the side, curious. 

“Since when are you into Greek mythology?” he asked.

Grantaire turned around with a jump, startled.

“Oh! You’re home,” he grinned from ear to ear, perkier than usual. “Well, I was thinking about it. When I first heard the myth as a kid, it didn’t make sense to me. Why would you die just to get sunburnt? But I realized something today; the sun was a metaphor. He died for his love in the form of Apollo, and that makes waaaaay more sense, Enj. Icarus dared to fly too close to the sun just for a glimpse at love, and it made me think. You’re my sun, Enj…”

Grantaire trailed off at the end of his explanation, his cheeks brighter red than they’d ever been. It wasn’t usual for him to be this enthusiastic, drunk or otherwise; it was a pleasant change, albeit one both of them knew wouldn’t last. Silence filled the room for a brief moment, neither of them willing to make eye contact. Enjolras was the first to speak, a small smile gracing his bright face.

“Dear God, ‘Taire, I love you. I don’t ever want you to think otherwise, and I certainly don’t want you to ever think you have to die for my love. The sun is already here, my Icarus, and will never leave.”

Grantaire took a deep breath before standing up. His eyes were red, yet his cheeks were dry. He took a shaky step towards Enjolras; whether it was the alcohol or nerves, even he couldn’t tell. However, after wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend, he let the slightest smile find its way onto his face. Was this what actual happiness felt like? He couldn’t tell, but he loved it anyways.

He loved Enjolras, and Enjolras loved him back. All was well for the two.


End file.
